


Alte Freunde, neue Liebe

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New York, Old Friends, Surprises, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, hallo, bist du das?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme, von der Stiles schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört hatte. "Ja, da meine Nummer gewählt hast bin ich es sehr wohl." Beide begannen zu kichern. Stiles sah wie Scott ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den der Junge geradewegs ignorierte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute das hier ist meine erste Sterek Geschichte auf Deutsch ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und eventuell werde ich sie ins Englische übersetzen!  
> Sorry falls da irgendwelche Fehler sein sollten, ihr könnt mir ruhig Bescheid sagen ich wär dankbar ;D   
> Ganz liebe Grüße

Stiles war gerade am Playstation spielen mit seinem besten Kumpel Scott, als sein Handy zum läuten anfing. "Time-Out Scotty, ich muss da ran könnte wichtig sein." Scott stöhnte gespielt auf. "Dann beeil dich wenigstens, du weißt doch ich treff mich später noch mit Allison." Stiles verdrehte die Augen bevor er Scott zunickte und endlich den Anruf entgegennahm. 

"Stiles, hallo, bist du das?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme, von der Stiles schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört hatte. "Ja, da meine Nummer gewählt hast bin ich es sehr wohl." Beide begannen zu kichern. Stiles sah wie Scott ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den der Junge geradewegs ignorierte. "Steph, bleib kurz dran bitte." bat Stiles seine alte Freundin. "Scott, das hier kann länger dauern. Na los geh schon und triff dich mit deiner geliebten Allison." Die Augen seines besten Freundes leuchteten auf und er sprang auf die Beine wodurch er Stiles fast vom Bett runterkickte. "Danke du Arschloch. Eigentlich wäre ich aber lieber sitzen geblieben." Scott reagierte nicht auf Stiles Beleidigung, obwohl er als Werwolf sicher gehört hatte was der andere ihm nach gerufen hat.

Steph begann am anderen Ende der Leitung zu kichern, was Stiles nicht besonders gern hatte. "Nicht du auch noch." stöhnte er, was das Mädchen nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.   
"Okay, Entschuldigung Stiles. Wie geht es dir?" "Nun ja, es geht und dir? Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum du anrufst, hab schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört? Geht es deinen Eltern auch gut und Sarah? Keine Werwolfplage bei euch?" Oh mein Gott. Stiles verschlucktes sich fast an seinem eigenen Speichel. "Wovon redest du Stiles? Werwölfe?"   
"Sorry, Steph ich habe wohl zuviele Fantasy-Bücher gelesen in letzter Zeit." Gerade noch mal gut gegangen. "Ah, ja das muss es sein." Steph machte eine Pause. "Weißt du wirklich von den Werwölfen?" Stiles schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dummkopf, er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, das Handy balancierte er auf seiner Schulter. "Ähm." war seine einzige Antwort, während sie seufzte. "Oookay, allen geht es gut. Wir reden ein anderes Mal über diese Sache. Aber was hältst du von einem Urlaub in New York?" Stiles dachte er hätte sich verhört. Urlaub? New York? "Bei dir?" wollte der verdutzte Junge wissen. "Nee, bei meinem Nachbarn. Natürlich bei mir, du Depp." Er konnte förmlich sehen wie sie ihre Augen rollte. "Wann?" "Egal, am besten wäre natürlich sobald wie möglich. Wir haben dich vermisst. Vermissen dich noch immer."   
"Ooooh, Steph ich habe euch auch vermisst. Aber ich muss zuerst mit meinem Dad reden.." Und mit Derek fügte Stiles in Gedanken hinzu. Ob das Rudel wohl klarkommt ohne mich? "Richte allen schöne Grüße aus von mir. Ich melde mich morgen wieder. Tschüss Steph."   
"Ciao Stiles. Bis morgen." 

"Daaaad?" Stiles rief lautstark nach seinem Vater. "Stiles, sei nicht so laut, ich bin im Wohnzimmer. Wenn du etwas von mir möchtest komm runter und rede hier mit mir." verlangte ein müde klingender Sheriff.   
Stiles stolperte die Treppe herunter und kratzte gerade noch die Kurve bevor er gegen die Wohnzimmerwand laufen konnte. Sein Vater schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er seinen tollpatschigen Sohn beobachtete, der nun auf ihn zukam.   
"Steph hat mich heute angerufen als ich gerade mit Scott Playstation gespielt habe. Sie wollte wissen wie es mir geht und ich habe mich fast na ja eigentlich ganz verplaudert mit den Werwölfen.--"   
Sein Vater unterbrach ihn "Stiles komm bitte endlich zum Punkt und richte ihr das nächste 'Mal schöne Grüße von mir aus." Der Junge nickte und fuhr mit aufgeregtem Tonfall fort."Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich nicht Urlaub bei ihr und ihrer Familie in New York machen möchte. Darf ich bitte, bitte?" Stiles schaute seinen Dad mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Was ihm die Antwort nur noch leichter machte. Der Sheriff wusste das Steph ein gutes Mädchen war und ihre Eltern kannte er persönlich von früher. "Ja, ist okay. Vorher möchte ich aber noch mit ihren Eltern telefonieren ob wirklich alles klargeht."   
"Du bist der beste Dad! Ich fahre noch kurz rüber zu Derek. Hab dich lieb. Bis später." Und schon war er weg. Obwohl sein Vater wusste, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr in der Lage war ihn zu hören sagte er "Hab dich auch lieb, Sohn." Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Spiel zu, das gerade im Fernsehen war. 

"Derek, ich bin`s. Mach die Tür auf." rief Stiles während er gegen die massive Tür von Dereks Loft hammerte. Der Alpha öffnete so plötzlich, das Stiles die Balance verlor und hätte der Werwolf ihn nicht festgehalten wäre er wohl auf den Boden geknallt. Atemlos meinte der Mensch "Danke. Wollte dich nicht lange stören. Ist es okay wenn ich meine Freundin Steph in New York besuche? Oder braucht ihr mich um etwas bestimmtes zu recherchieren?" Als Stiles das Wort Freundin verwendete, schien Dereks Laune zu sinken und er ließ Stiles los, woraufhin dieser fast ein weiteres Mal hingeflogen wäre. Er konnte sich aber gerade noch an einem Möbelstück festhalten. Der Werwolf nickte ihm mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu und öffnete die Tür für Stiles. Der Junge umarmte ihn, murmelte ein "Danke" und ließ dann einen verwirrten Derek im Türrahmen zurück. 

Zuhause angekommen erklärte ihm sein Vater, dass er mit den Eltern von Steph gesprochen hätte und er morgen losfahren kann. Es sind zwar 2.900 Meilen aber Stiles hatte darauf bestanden mit seinem Jeep zu fahren.   
Aufgeregt telefonierte Stiles kurz mit Steph bevor er schließlich auch Scott Bescheid sagte über seinen Spontanurlaub. Sein bester Freund war zwar kurz etwas irritiert wünschte ihm jedoch viel Spaß. Dem Rest seiner Freunde schickte er lediglich eine kurze SMS. Die meisten wirkten überrascht genauso wie Scott, wünschten ihm ebenfalls viel Spaß.

Zufrieden ließ der Junge sich in seinem Bett auf seine Kissen fallen und war sofort eingeschlafen. 

Zur gleichen Zeit in Dereks Loft war der Alpha Werwolf viel zu aufgewühlt um auch nur ans Schlafen zu denken. Seitdem Stiles ihm dass mit seiner Freundin erzählt hatte, war Derek am Nachdenken. Der Werwolf wusste hundertprozentig, dass Stiles sein vorherbestimmter Gefährte ist, konnte es diesem jedoch nicht erzählen. Derek ist kein guter Partner, wieso sollte jemand wie Stiles jemanden so gebrochenen wie den Alpha mit seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit verdienen.  
Trotzdem war Derek nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Stiles jemand anders hatte als ihn. 

Was Derek jedoch nicht wusste, nicht sah nicht roch, nicht spürte, war das Stiles Derek genauso sehr mochte wie der ihn. Keiner von beiden war bereit etwas zu sagen.   
Derek dachte Stiles verdient jemanden der besser für ihn ist, während Stiles der festen Überzeugung war, dass Derek ihn nie so mögen könnte. 

Am nächsten Tag ging es los für Stiles, er versprach seinem Dad vorsichtig zu fahren und ihn anzurufen sobald er bei Steph angekommen war.   
Es wurde immer später und obwohl Stiles gut gefrühstückt hatte, wurde er irgendwann hungrig. Autofahren und das Mitsingen seiner Lieblingslieder machte wohl extra hungrig, deshalb beschloss Stiles einen Big Mac und Pommes für sich zu besorgen und eine Pause einzulegen. Als er das Fast Food Restaurant verlassen wollte, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. "Sorry, das war keine Absicht. --" Stiles schaute der Person in die Augen und musste lächeln, das konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Er war gerade mit seinem Lacrosse Coach zusammengestoßen. "Bilinski, was für ein Zufall. Auch unterwegs? Nun ja ich muss weiter." Verschwunden in der Menge bevor Stiles auch nur ein weiteres Wort antworten hätte können.   
Die Nacht schlief Stiles in seinem Jeep, was die billigste aber definitiv nicht die bequemste Methode war. Noch immer etwas müde fuhr Stiles weiter.   
Am späten Nachmittag erreichte er dann endlich sein Ziel, Steph wartete schon ungeduldig vor ihrem Haus. Kaum war er ausgestiegen rannte sie schon auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. Es war eine feste, lange Umarmung, genauso wie er sie am liebsten hatte. Lächelnd zog er sich wieder zurück. "Hallo, ist toll dich wieder zu sehen. Gibt´s noch irgendwas zu essen ich bin am verhungern??" Das brachte das Mädchen zum Lachen. "Hey, war ja auch klar dass du sofort was zu essen willst. Zuerst begrüßt du vielleicht die anderen, bevor du dich auf unseren Kühlschrank stürzt." Diese Antwort ließ Stiles in ihr Lachen erwidern. Schmunzelnd nickte er, nahm seine Taschen und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus.   
Auf einmal umarmte ihn jemand von hinten. Sofort drehte Stiles sich um, um den Übeltäter zu stellen. "Sarah, hey wie geht es dir?" fragte Stiles freundlich Stephs ältere Schwester.   
"Gut und dir?" Er nickte lediglich und begrüßte auch ihre Eltern höflich. "Vielen Dank das ich bei euch schlafen kann. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut als Steph mich angerufen hat."   
Beide Elternteile lächeln und Stephs Vater meint "Kein Problem, fühl dich wie zuhause. Steph zeigt dir dann das neue Gästezimmer." Stiles musste ein enttäuschtes Gesicht gemacht haben da er fortfährt "Ihr sei jetzt schon in einem Alter wo wir nicht möchten, dass ihr euch ein Zimmer teilt." Ihr Vater hatte einen strengen Blick aufgesetzt. "Okay, würde aber nichts passieren. Ich bin nämlich schwul." Steph und ihre Mutter räusperten sich und Stiles läuft knallrot an. "Sorry, Steph wieso zeigst du mir nicht das Zimmer?" Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Doch keinen Hunger mehr oder wie?" stichelte sie. Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus. 

Als sie das Gästezimmer erreichten, ließen sich beide auf das Bett fallen.   
"Stiles jetzt bin ich neugierig, woher wusstest du das du schwul bist und hast du einen Freund?" Der Junge lächelte sie an und antwortete ruhig "Eigentlich bin ich eher bi, wollte deinen Eltern nur versichern, dass ich bei euch nichts probiere." Beide fingen an zu lachen. "Hmm, ich mag beides, schwer zu erklären. Nein habe ich nicht, aber da gibt es einen gewissen Jemand, den ich gerne als Partner hätte. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Gibt es einen Freund?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Stiles fragt weiter "Eine Freundin?" Steph nickt.   
"Erzähl mir von ihr. Werde ich sie auch treffen?"   
"Wenn du möchtest. Ihr Name ist Cora und sie ist sehr hübsch, also Hände weg. Sie hat eine eigene, besondere Persönlichkeit. Warte nur bist du sie triffst. " Nachdenklich sieht sie Stiles an. "Stiles."   
"Ja?"   
"Was wir da am Telefon gesagt haben wegen den Werwölfen?" Stiles stöhnt auf. "Ja, was ist damit?"   
"Ich bin eine Art Hexe und Cora ist ein Werwolf." Stiles war erstaunt und dann begann er zu lachen. Steph sah ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren, was das ganze nur noch lustiger macht. "Was ist den jetzt in dich gefahren?" möchte sie von Stiles wissen. "Weißt du ich bin auch eine Hexe und ich bin Teil eines Werwolfrudels."   
"Dein Ernst?" Er nickte. "Mein voller Ernst. Aber die Magie interessiert mich eigentlich wenig, ich kann sie nur geringfügig nutzen."  
"Wenn du magst kann ich dir so einiges zeigen, ich bin damit aufgewachsen. Es ist praktisch um sich ordentlich verteidigen zu können."   
"Ich werd´s mir überlegen, danke Steph." Stiles umarmte seine alte Freundin und hoffte das nicht genau in diesem Moment jemand von ihrer Familie ins Zimmer kommt.   
Doch da geht die Zimmertür auf nur ist es niemand den Stiles kennt. "Steph. Wer ist das? Was tut ihr da?" zischte Cora. Sofort ließ ich Steph loss. "Entschuldigung, aber es ist nicht das nachdem es aussieht. Ich bin S--"   
Das Mädchen ist näher gekommen und meinte verächtlich "Ich will gar nicht wissen wer du bist." Ihre Augen leuchteten golden auf und Steph trat zwischen Stiles und Cora. "Nein, du tust ihm nichts er ist ein alter Freund von mir, ok?" Inzwischen war Steph´s Freundin so nahe gekommen das Stiles ihre Augen gesehen hat und das Grün das ihm da entgegen leuchtet kommt ihm sehr bekannt vor. Da kommt ihm ein Gedanke. "Cora Hale?" fragte Stiles zögerlich. "Woher weißt du diesen Namen?" wollte sie sofort wissen. "Weil ich deinen Bruder kenne und ihr die selbe Haarfarbe und Augenfarbe habt. Er hat mir einmal von seiner Schwester Cora erzählt." antwortete dieser. Mit offenem Mund starrte Cora den Jungen an. Bevor sie etwas erwidern kann läutete Stiles Handy. "Das ist mein Dad. Ich muss kurz mit ihm reden. Geht in Steph´s Zimmer ich komme gleich um alles zu klären.

Beide nickten und er nahm den Anruf an. "Hallo, Dad. Ich bin gut angekommen aber ich bin hundemüde. Bei dir auch alles ok?" Stiles gähnte.   
"Sohn, da bin ich erleichtert. Bei mir ist alles bestens ja. Dann will ich dich mal schlafen lassen. Hab dich lieb und bis bald Stiles. Vergiss nicht dich regelmäßig zu melden."   
"Hab dich auch lieb. Vergiss du nicht die gesund zu ernähren und ich melde mich." Stiles konnte seinen Vater lachen hören bevor die Verbindung getrennt wurde. 

Bevor Stiles zu den Mädchen hinüber ging, zog er sich ein neues T-Shirt mit Superman Logo und eine neue Boxershorts an. Er schlich zu Steph´s Zimmer, wo die Freundinnen bereits warteten.   
Cora pfiff und diesmal war es Steph die einen eifersüchtigen Blick zeigte. "Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht über mein schwärmen für deinen Bruder reden."   
"Upps, zu spät Stiles. Aber ich dachte ich wäre die einzige die überlebt hat." Sie stockte "Kurz vor dem Brand traf ich mich spontan mit meiner Freundin und als ich später zurückkam war niemand mehr da. Ich habe schnell mit der Suche aufgegeben, da ich kein Familienmitglied mehr riechen konnte. Und jetzt erzählst du mir er lebt?"   
"Ja, das tut er. Derek ist der Alpha des Rudels in Beacon Hills. Ich bin Teil seines Rudels. Wir könnten versuchen mit ihm zu skypen, auch wenn er nicht gerade ein Fan ist. Wartet kurz ich hole meinen Laptop." 

Fünf Minuten später saßen die drei vollkommen still am Dachboden um ja nicht Steph´s Eltern zu wecken. Während wir darauf warteten das der Laptop sich einschaltete, fragte Cora Stiles "Wie heißt du jetzt eigentlich? Und sorry dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe." Sie schaut zu boden. "Verziehen und ich bin Stiles."   
Stiles drückte auf den Anrufen-Knopf und Wunder über Wunder, Derek nahm den Anruf an.   
"Stiles was ist los, das du mich mitten in der Nacht anrufen musst?" wollte Derek mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen. "Da ist jemand der dich sehen möchte."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooooo Leute sorry wegen der Verspätung dafür wird es denke ich statt zwei Teilen doch drei oder vier geben?!   
> Hoffe euch gefällt dieser Teil ;D  
> Bis bald wünsche euch einen schönen Tag  
> ahintofwhistle

Cora rutschte näher an den Laptop heran. "Hallo Der." Derek begann wie verrückt zu blinzeln und dann saß er steif vor seiner Webcam. "Derek, bist du noch da?" mochte Stiles wissen.

"Wie ist es möglich das du noch lebst Cora?"

"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich bin so froh das du noch lebst und ich will dich besuchen kommen. Wenn Stiles nichts dagegen hat, werde ich mit ihm nach Beacon Hills kommen. Ist das okay?" Beide, Derek und Stiles, nickten.

"Übrigens darf ich vorstellen meine Freundin Steph." erklärte Cora ihrem Bruder. Derek nickte ein weiteres Mal und Steph winkte ihm schüchtern zu.

Alle verabschiedeten sich und gingen schlafen.

 

Die nächsten Tage vergehen wie im Flug und plötzlich befand Stiles sich nicht mehr in seinem Bett sondern gefesselt an einen Sessel und rund um ihn fremde Werwölfe.

"Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Jungchen zu welchem Rudel gehörst du denn?"

Stiles antwortete ihm mit Schweigen und auch als sie begannen ihn zu foltern sagte der Junge nichts.

Er fühlte sich hilflos wie noch nie zuvor und deshalb beschloss Stiles dass, wenn er hier lebend rauskommen würde, lernen wird sich zu verteidigen auf allen möglichen Arten. Er musste lernen seine Magie zu beherrschen genauso wie seinen Körper und Waffen.

Am dritten Tag rettete ihn Cora und das auch nur mit viel Glück und der Hilfe von Steph.

Bei Steph zuhause angekommen fragte Sarah "Was um Himmels Willen ist denn mit dir passiert Stiles?" Dieser zuckte zusammen und murmelte "Nichts, vergiss es."

Steph kümmerte sich zusammen mit Cora um Stiles und bald ging es ihm wieder gut . "Steph wirst du mir helfen meine Magie zu bändigen?" Sie nickte entschlossen und sie begannen das Training sofort. Am Vormittag trainierte Stiles mit Steph seine Magie und am Nachmittag brachte Cora ihm bei sich mit Händen und Füßen zu verteidigen.

 

Steph dachte Stiles wäre ein Naturtalent, denn schon nach zwei Wochen war er genauso stark wie sie selbst. Doch der Junge war der Überzeugung er müsse noch stärker werden und deshalb erklärte er den Mädchen "Cora, es tut mir leid aber ich werde nicht mit dir nach Beacon Hills kommen, ich muss vorher jemanden in Frankreich besuchen. Richte aber allen bitte aus, dass ich sobald wie möglich wieder zu ihnen zurückkomme." Traurig stimmte ihm das Mädchen zu.

 

Währenddessen in Beacon Hills bei einem Treffen des Rudels:

"Scott, weißt du wann Stiles wieder zurückkommt?" wollte Isaac wissen. Der andere Werwolf schüttelte seinen Kopf und Allison ging zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen. "Er wird sicher bald wieder kommen Isaac." Sie flüsterte Scott ins Ohr "Alles okay, er kommt wieder. Bald da bin ich mir sicher."

Aber Scott und Isaac waren nicht die einzigen die ihn vermissten. Derek kapselte sich immer mehr von den anderen ab und außer Stiles traute sich niemand ihm zu folgen und mit ihm zu reden.

Erica vermisste ihren Batman und auch Boyd auch wenn dieser es nicht sagte. Aber Boyd redet ja generell nicht so viel.

Jackson vermisste Stiles zu ärgern und das täglich. Lydia vermisste ihren besten Freund um mit ihm shoppen zu gehen oder über andere abzulästern. Stattdessen musste sie jetzt immer ihren Freund mitnehmen und da machte ihr das einkaufen gar keinen Spaß mehr.

Da hatte Allison eine Idee nahm ihren Laptop und schaltete Skype an um mit dem von allen vermissten Teenager zu skypen.

"Allison?" fragte Stiles "Alles okay bei euch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Alle vermissen dich wie verrückt, bereit mit allen zu reden?" Er strahlte sie an.

"Leute!" Allison brüllte schon fast und trotzdem reagierte niemand. Hilflos schaute sie zu Stiles. Dieser seufzte und pfiff. Plötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. "Stiles!" rief Scott aufgeregt. Alle redeten mit Stiles und er berichtete ihnen das bald jemand zu Besuch kommen würde, er jedoch noch weiterreisen würde. Daraufhin waren alle enttäuscht.

Derek war der einzige der nicht mit Stiles redete, da er wusste das es ihn traurig machen würde sich wieder verabschieden zu müssen.

 

Stiles fragte sich warum Derek nicht mit ihm redete und war enttäuscht. Bald würde er ihn wiedersehen. Hoppala er meinte alle wiedersehen. Stiles musste es vor sich selbst zugeben er ist in Derek Hale verliebt.

Aber in diesem Augenblick muss er sich um diese Problem keine Sorgen machen, er befindet sich am Flughafen und wartet auf seinen Flieger.

Chris erwartet ihn schon in Frankreich, zufälligerweise hat Stiles von ihm erfahren, dass in Frankreich ein berühmter Hexer lebt. Ein weiterer Zufall lässt zu das Chris diesen kennt und in Frankreich Urlaub macht. Die Erlaubnis hat Stiles von seinem Vater geholt unter der Bedingung, jeden Tag anzurufen und nach drei Wochen wieder heim zukommen.

 

Diese Zeit nutzt Stiles bis auf äußerste aus und lernt mit dem Bogen zu schießen, mehrere Pistolen zu benutzen, jemanden mit drei Tritten K.O. zu schlagen und seine Magie vollkommen zu beherrschen.

Mittlerweile hat Stiles ein Six Pack, möglicherweise nicht das eines Werwolfes aus seinem Pack aber die Frauen und auch Männer in den französischen Bars scheinen es zu lieben mit ihm zu flirten. 

 

Nach zwei Wochen und drei Tagen träumt der Junge von einer entführten Erica und er weiß es ist Zeit heim zu fliegen. Er bedankt sich bei Chris und nimmt den nächsten Flieger nach hause.

Es ist wie ein Zwang, denn Stiles weiß genau das er in das eine leerstehende Lagerhaus muss. Dort wird Erica von Gerard festgehalten, warum genau ist Stiles nicht klar aber egal er muss sein Catwoman beschützen.

Als er die Halle erreichte ist der Kampf bereits in vollem Gange. Stiles erkannte das momentan alle klar kamen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Gerard. Von hinten schlich er sich an den alten Mann heran, doch dieser drehte sich bereits zu ihm um. "Wer ist denn da? Denkst du das du Schwächling deine Freunde beschützen kannst?" Stiles ignorierte seine Fragen einfach und wartete auf den Angriff. Plötzlich befand sich ein Schwert in Gerards Händen. Der Mann kam näher und näher mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. In dem Moment als Gerard seine Waffe benutzen wollte, schrie jemand "Stiles, nein!" Doch der einzige der abgelenkt wurde war Gerard und dann flog das Schwert wie von selbst in dessen Magen. Der Mann sank zu Boden, das Blut rann aus seinem Mund. Er keuchte "Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Dort drüben wird gerade dein Gefährte umgebracht"

"Das ist es sehr wohl alter Mann." meinte Stiles und trat ihm fest in die Magenregion. Jetzt lag der Mann reglos auf dem Boden.

 

Zufrieden wandte Stiles sich um Derek zu helfen, der wie Gerard gesagt hatte einige heftige Schläge einstecken musste. Er wurde sauer und rannte hinüber. Niemand tut meinem Gefährten war. Mein Gefährte weiß Derek das auch? Es war keine Zeit um jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

 

Sein Alpha schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Drei Tritte und ein Schlag später lag der Jäger am Boden und Stiles nahm Derek´s Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Stiles?" fragte der Mann ungläubig. "Bist du okay?"

Stiles nickte "Aber die anderen sehen so aus als würden sie Hilfe benötigen." Gemeinsam schalteten sie die Jäger aus und Stiles heilte Lydia, die keine Selbstheilkräfte besaß. Alle umarmten Stiles.

"Stiles, warum bist du gerade jetzt zurückgekommen?" fragte eine müde aussehende Erica.

"Habe von dir geträumt und wusste dass es Zeit ist zurückzukehren." antwortete dieser ehrlich. "Aber jetzt ruht ihr euch alle mal aus bevor wir reden. Also los ab ins Bett."

 

Zehn Minuten später lagen alle in ihren Betten im neuen Hale Haus. Alle bis auf Stiles und Derek. "Stiles, wir müssen reden.--" begann der Werwolf wurde aber von dem Jungen unterbrochen. "Ich weiß. Aber du gehst jetzt auch erst mal schlafen. Morgen, okay?" Der Alpha nickte. "Kommst du auch schlafen?" wollte der Mann wissen. Noch nie hatte Stiles ihn so verletzlich gesehen. "Ja, später." Damit ließ er es gut sein.

 

Stiles Handy klingelte, es war Steph. "Stiles, ich bin in Beacon Hills. Wie komme ich zu dir?"

"Was?!" "Ja, sag mir endlich wo ich hin soll ich bin müde." Stiles beschrieb ihr schnell den Weg und wartete auf sie vor dem Haus.

Er hörte das Brummen ihres Autos und zog sie sofort ins Haus. Stiles umarmte seine Freundin und genau in diesem Moment kam Derek nochmals hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Enttäuscht drehte er wieder um, Steph hatte ihn jedoch gesehen. "Wo ist Coras Zimmer? Ich möchte sie überraschen."

"Treppe rauf, das vierte Zimmer links. Ich leg mich auch auf Ohr. Gute Nacht."

Bevor Steph jedoch Cora in ihrem Bett besuchte, wollte sie etwas mit Derek klarstellen. Sie hatte gesehen welches Zimmer ihm gehört. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an und trat ins Zimmer.

"Was ist?" fragte Derek, der sich zornig anhörte. Das Mädchen ging zu ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Ich bin Steph."

"Derek, aber das weißt du bereits."

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Derek, ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht wirklich." Er schnaubte aber sie redete weiter. "Aber als feste Freundin deiner Schwester werden wir uns hoffentlich noch gut kennen lernen. Ich habe keine Absichten ihr wehzutun nur zur Info. Gute Nacht." Steph zwinkerte dem nun sprachlosen Alpha zu.

 

Derek hatte sich die ganze Zeit umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Stiles war hoffentlich noch Single, aber wieso sollte er ihn wollen. Irgendwie traurig aber auch beruhigt ging der Werwolf ins Bett.

 

Am Morgen hatte Stiles bereits einige Schutzbarrieren um das Haus gelegt und hatte seinen Vater begrüßt. Er war dann wieder zum Hale Haus zurückgefahren um Pancakes für alle zu machen, als etwas auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

Zuerst dachte er, dass jemand angreifen wollte, dann stellte Stiles fest, dass es Sarah war. Und sie hatte Flügel. Sie erklärte ihm, sie hätte die ganze Zeit Bescheid gewusst und sie ist eine Art Engel. Das Mädchen half ihm beim backen und als dann alle die Treppe runter kamen zum Frühstücken, stellte er Sarah allen anderen vor. "Leute, das hier ist Sarah. Sie ist ein Engel und Steph´s große Schwester. Upps hätte ich fast vergessen, das ist Steph neben Cora." Er began zu lachen. "Aber jetzt ist es Zeit zum Essen."

Stiles bemerkte sofort die Anziehung zwischen Isaac und Steph´s großen Schwester.

 

Der Alpha beschloss er würde zuerst mit Stiles alleine reden. Er ging zu ihm hinüber und fragte "Kommst du bitte?" Der Junge folgte ihm in Derek´s Zimmer, dass seit neuestem eine Spezialdämmung bekommen hatte, damit man in Ruhe reden konnte ohne das jeder andere Werwolf im Haus Bescheid wusste.

 

"Ja, was wolltest du bereden Derek? Etwa das ganze Gefährten Dingens? Oder gibt es etwas anderes?" Bestürzt schaut Derek Stiles in die Augen "Du weißt davon?" Er nickte lediglich. "Wenn du möchtest muss sich nichts ändern? meinte Stiles. Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

Stiles verstand dass er nichts ändern wollte und verließ das Zimmer. Derek meinte durch diese Geste Ablehnung von Stiles erhalten zu haben.

 

Die nächsten Tage vergehen ohne dass irgendetwas besonders passiert. Derek und Stiles meiden sich und sind miserabel drauf. Sie reden über Stiles und wie sehr er sich verändert hat vor allem wie gutaussehend er geworden ist, nicht das er vorher hässlich gewesen wäre oder so.

Eines Tages schlug Lydia vor "Wieso betrinken wir uns nicht mal ein bisschen? Wir haben das Rezept für Alkohol für Werwölfe doch nicht um sonst gesucht und gefunden."

Und so kam es dazu dass die Gruppe Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielte. Als Lydia dran war und die Flasche auf Stiles zeigte, und dieser Pflicht nahm, meinte sie er und Derek müssten die Nacht zusammen in einem Zimmer verbringen. Zögerlich stimmten beide zu und wurden in Derek´s Zimmer gesperrt.

Sie ignorierten sich für mehrere Minuten bevor Derek, der so gut wie nichts getrunken hatte, hinüber ging zu Stiles und meinte "Du warst schon immer gut aussehend." Stirnrunzelnd blickte Stiles in Dereks Gesicht. "Zuerst weist du mich zurück und dann sagst du mir ich sei gut aussehend? Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ich dich zurückgewiesen? Nein du bist gegangen bevor ich dich hätte küssen können."

Beide schauen einander verwirrt in die Augen. "Heißt dass du magst mich?" fragte Stiles verwundert. Statt einer Antwort kommt Derek ihm immer näher sodass Stiles noch immer anders entscheiden könnte. Aber stattdessen kommt auch Stiles ihm immer näher und sie treffen sich in der Mitte.

Die beiden teilen wohl den sanftesten Kuss den es jemals gegeben hat. Dann wird es immer wilder. Stiles knabbert an Dereks Unterlippe, was diesen aufstöhnen lässt.

Derek beginn Stiles Hals abzuküssen und verpasst ihm dabei einige Knutschflecken.

"Derek?"

"Ja?"

"Darf ich bei dir im Bett schlafen?"

Diese Frage bringt Derek zum Lachen.

"Aber klar doch." Er nimmt die Decke und wirft sie über sich und Stiles. Dann zieht er Stiles zu sich und mit Stiles Kopf auf seiner Brust schläft Derek zufrieden ein.

 

Mitten in der Nacht wird Stiles wach. Ihm ist zu heiß und er zieht sich sein T-Shirt aus. Er erschreckt als er bemerkt das alle hier in Derek´s Zimmer schlafen. Dann lächelt er und legt sich wieder zu Derek.

 

Es ist hell als Stiles das nächste Mal munter wurde, Derek´s Hände um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Das brachte Stiles zum Lächeln. "Guten Morgen." Er musste gähnen. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen." Derek strahlte ihn an. "Was hältst du davon wenn wir Frühstück machen?"

Händchenhaltend verlassen die beiden das Zimmer ohne jemanden aufzuwecken und machen sich auf de Weg in die Küche.

"Eier und Speck?" wollte Stiles wissen. Begeistert stimmte Derek seinem Freund zu und öffnete den Kühlschrank um beides herauszuholen.

Schläfrig kamen alle anderen in die Küche geschlichen. Sie wünschten dem Paar einen guten Morgen und nahmen am großen Esstisch Platz.

 

"Uuund Derek bereust du Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Lydia scheinheilig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen!! ;DD  
> Comments oder Kudos sind immer willkommen :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Verspätung Schule ist zur Zeit seeeehr anstrengend aber eine gute Nachricht hier das letzte Chap hoffe es gefällt euch.   
> Ich werde es ebenfalls ins Englische übersetzen ;D   
> bis bald   
> love ahintofwhistle

 Der Alpha lief etwas rot an und Stiles begann wie alle anderen an zu kichern, aber dann flüsterte er Derek etwas ins Ohr "Hast du gewusst wie niedlich du aussiehst wenn du rot anläufst?".

Der Mann brummte vor sich hin bevor er Stiles ganz sanft auf die Wange küsste und erwiderte "Und wie niedlich du heute aussehen wirst wenn du mit rotem Gesicht unter mir liegst." Prompt verschluckte sich Stiles an seinem Speck und warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu, auf den dieser jedoch gar nicht reagierte. Derek grinste schelmisch und die Werwölfe die rund um den Tisch saßen und dank ihrem Supergehör alles mitbekommen hatten was die beiden besprochen hatten, waren jetzt etwas grün im Gesicht.

 

"Leute heute ist Vollmond und ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euch beherrscht und vielleicht allein klarkommt? Glaubt ihr das funktioniert?" wollte Derek von seinem Rudel wissen. Alle schauten ihn mit großen Augen an und er fügte hinzu "Ihr könnt natürlich den Keller benützen aber ich werde heute nicht dabei sein können." Er warf Stiles einen eindeutigen Blick zu, dieser schluckte und grinste ihn an.

Scott war der erste der nickte und meinte "Wir werden das ganze schon irgendwie überstehen." Er klang nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt trotzdem sagte Derek nichts weiter, denn er wollte den Vollmond mit Stiles verbringen.

 

Nachdem sie das Frühstuck beendet hatten zog Stiles Derek in dessen Schlafzimmer. "Und wo stellst du dir vor dass wir das heute Nacht durchziehen? Bei mir zuhause? Mein Dad ist heute nicht da, er hat Nachtschicht."

Derek murmelte "Okay, aber es wäre auch kein Problem ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen, falls du das lieber möchtest?"

"Nee, schon okay. Gehen wir zu mir." meinte Stiles bevor er seine Stirn runzelte "Aber wir sollten vorher noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen. Ich glaube wir haben nichts mehr zu Essen zuhause."

Derek nickte bevor er Stiles hochhob und ihn die Treppe hinuntertrug. Dieser protestierte "Hey, ich habe funktionierende Füße. Lass mich runter!" Es half alles nichts, sein Freund ließ ihn nicht los.

Verdutzt sahen ihre Freunde ihnen hinterher nur Steph begann zu lachen. Stiles rief "Ihr hättet mir auch helfen können!"

Irgendjemand schrie "Ja hätten wir. So ein Pech aber auch. Viel Spaß euch zweien." Eine andere Stimme meldete sich ebenfalls noch kurz zu Wort "Lass Stiles bitte ganz, Derek. Einige von uns brauchen ihn noch." Der Aussage folgte ein lautes Gelächter und auch Derek konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln und besaß auch noch die Freundlichkeit zu antworten. "Wenn ich ihn nicht ganz lassen würde täte ich mir doch selbst keinen Gefallen."

Stiles musste schlucken.

"Baby, mach dir keine Sorgen natürlich lasse ich dich ganz. Ich werde dich heute verwöhnen." Das Grinsen in Dereks Gesicht verhieß nichts gutes.

 

Im Supermarkt trafen die beiden Danny und als sie an ihm vorbeigingen raunte Danny Stiles etwas zu "Wie´s aussieht finden dich Schwule attraktiv, dann brauchst du mich damit nicht mehr nerven." Sein Klassenkamerad zwinkerte ihm zu und Derek knurrte. "Jaja,. Tschüss Danny."

"Beruhige dich wieder, das war nur Danny." Derek funkelte ihn an. "Aber deshalb hat er nicht das Recht mit dir zu flirten." Das brachte Stiles zum Lachen. "Er und mit mir flirten, ja klar. Außerdem was intressiert´s mich, ich brauch doch nur dich. Also hör auf mit der Eifersucht, bitte." Stiles blickte Derek direkt in die Augen und umarmte ihn kurz. "Komm, ich möchte heute noch nach Hause kommen." Stiles packte die Hand des anderen und zog ihn weiter.

Als sie im Auto saßen murmelte Derek "Ich brauche auch nur dich."

Stiles tat als hätte er es nicht gehört, freute sich aber irrsinnig darüber.

 

"Schauen wir uns einen Film an, bitte bitte?" versuchte Stiles seinen Freund zu überreden, aber das war anscheinend nicht nötig. Derek saß bereits auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf das Stiles ihnen etwas zu trinken holte.

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Mond dich nicht beeinträchtigt." fragte Stiles vorsichtig. "Hast du mich jemals unkontrolliert gesehen an einer Vollmondnacht?" Der andere schüttelte prompt den Kopf. "Ich habe meinen Anker, da kann nichts passieren." Derek küsste sachte die Stirn seines Freundes und zog ihn zu sich heran. Gemütlich zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch genossen die beiden den Abend mit einem guten Film. Kurz vor Ende waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

 

"Huh?" verdattert hob Stiles den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen "Wer ist tot? Dad, was ist los?" Etwas Warmes hinter ihm begann sich zu bewegen. "Hmm, du schläfst auf der Couch. In den Armen von Derek Hale. Sag mir wo ist der Fehler?"

"Nirgends ist ein Fehler. Dad darf ich vorstellen mein neuer Freund. Fester Freund. Partner. Was auch immer, du weißt worauf ich hinaus will."

"Guten Morgen, Sir." sagte Derek und setzte sich auf während er mich mit hochzog. "Ob dieser Morgen so gut ist? Hallo Derek." Stiles Dad war wohl nicht so erfreut. "Lasst uns frühstücken gehen und da können wir reden, ok?" schlug Stiles vor und alle stimmten zu.

Schnell machten Stiles und Derek gemeinsam Pancakes während der Sheriff sich etwas Bequemeres anzog.

Als alle drei um den Küchentisch versammelt saßen meinte Stiles Vater "So seit wann geht das schon vor sich?" Sofort kam die Antwort "Gestern?" Er nickte. "Ok, eine Kleinigkeit die meinem Sohn wehtut und du sitzt im Gefängnis haben wir uns verstanden?" "Ja, Sir."

"Noch was, hör auf mich Sir zu nennen mein Name ist John." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Stiles sah zufrieden aus. Da klopfte jemand an der Tür und John stand auf die Tür zu öffnen.

"Hallo Stiles Dad, ich hoffe sie machen den beiden Turteltauben das Leben nicht schwer und es freut mich sie seit so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Das ist Cora meine Freundin und Dereks Schwester." Das war Steph und der Sheriff schien sehr überrascht zu sein. "Freut mich auch Steph, Cora, Die beiden sind in der Küche."

Schon waren sie zu fünft in der Küche. "Alles klar bei euch den Vollmond gut überstanden?" wollte Stiles wissen. "Mehr oder weniger gut." Steph zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Steht mein Haus noch?" grummelte Derek und sofort schlichen sich seine Hände von hinten um Stiles Hüfte. Dieser nahm Dereks Hand in die seine und strich beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken. "Jaja, das Haus steht wie ne eins aber der Keller ist etwas demoliert." Stiles spürte wie sich die Anspannung in Dereks Körper löste.

"Am Besten wir fahren gleich rüber. Dad ist es ok wenn ich heute bei Derek schlafe?"

"Solange ihr euch schützt kein Problem. Viel Spaß, hab dich lieb." "Danke Dad, hab dich auch lieb. Komm ja nicht auf die Idee mir jetzt Kondome zum Geburtstag zu schenken." Alle begannen zu lachen und verabschiedeten sich von John.

 

Letztendlich war das Chaos nicht so schlimm wie erwartet und gemeinsam räumten sie den Keller auf.

 

Abends im Bett kuschelten sich Derek und Stiles zusammen und begannen etwas zu reden. Naja Stiles etwas mehr als Derek aber wen wundert das.

"Ich bin froh das wir zusammengefunden haben und das wir für immer zusammenbleiben können Oh das hat sich jetzt ganz schön übertrieben kitschig angehört. Sorry...."

"Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich liebe dich auch Stiles. Aber jetzt sei ruhig und schlaf, Morgen ist ein weiterer Tag zum Reden."

"Ah ja du hast etwas vergessen."

"Stiles." warnte Derek.

"Aber du wolltest doch wissen wie rot ich werde wenn ich unter dir liege."

Derek legte sich vorsichtig auf Stiles und tatsächlich, er wurde rot.

Derek murmelte "So habe ich das zwar nicht gemeint aber bald werde ich dir zeigen was ich mir da vorstelle." Derek schmunzelte als Stiles schluckte.

"Vergiss nicht ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."  

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen. Der zweite Teil kommt in den nächsten Tagen!  
> Kudos und Kommentare schätze ich sehr :D   
> Hoffe ihr habt einen wunderschönen Sommer :)  
> ahintofwhistle


End file.
